Youkai Patrol
by Lucifers Descendant
Summary: The Shintos have been minding their own business letting the devils over see the lands they have rented, but as Kokabiel plans to start another war on their land they take action and send the Patrol the Youkai Patrol. Chapter one is now reuploaded and fixed some spelling errors to make it less cringey so should be a better read a little.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all It has been a while since I posted a chapter for my other fic but I have decided to make a new one that has been in my head for a while now hope you like it has some things from another anime you will have to guess from where and hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing but this fic.**

Location: Heavenly Plains

Sitting at a desk is a beautiful woman sighed as she looked over paper on her desk "Why did I allow those devils to borrow that territory if they can't even deal with threats as soon as possible it's beyond m…" CRASH. The door leading to her office slammed open with another young woman in a shrine maiden outfit taking deep breaths.

"Huff Amaterasu-Sama there's an emergency at Kuoh fallen angel leader Kokabiel has been sited fighting the Maous sisters, and are loosening the fight!" At hearing this the women at the desk now known as Amaterasu she had a shocked look only to a look of rage on her face grinding her teeth" WHAT that's it I'm taking back Kuoh after talking to Serafall after this send the patrol."

"But my lady all but Patrick are on leave and he is at home asle.." "I don't care if he's fucking someone bring him here now he has power enough to blast someone of Kokabiels power away." Accepting the goddess wishes the shine maiden bows and disappears in a flash of light.

Location: Kyoto

Here we see a male in bed with his sheets scattered about and pillow over his head in his room was snoring which was disturbed by the flash of light in the center of his room. Throwing the pillow at the flash and tackling the figure to the ground with a shriek coming from it. Cold blue eyes looked into light brown ones in rage the other in pain and fear.

"What are doing in my room in the middle of the night" He asked in a hard tone earning even more fear from her look "Amaterasu-Sama requires your presence immediately there's an emergency that requires the Patrol and you're the only one here." She said as he let her go and help her off the floor and walking about the room picking up scattered cloths. "Fine take me now then so I can sleep I'm so not in the mood for this right now." He growled out. Shaking in fear she took his hand and flashed back to the Heavenly Plains.

Location: Heavenly Plains

Amaterasu was sitting at her desk elbows on it and hands resting on her head thinking of all what is happening in this one night only to have her train of thought interrupted by a flash of light. "Good you're here w.. why don't you have close on." Her voice taking a higher pitch, and a pink blush coming to her pale cheeks seeing Patrick in nothing but his boxers holding a ball of cloths under his arms, and holding a pair of shoes." I don't know maybe because I was sleeping till she came and got me so what's going on that you needed me now?" He asked as he started putting on his cloths.

"At Kuoh where we rented out the land to the devils Kokabiel has been sighted, and since I had no prior notice to any fallen in the county he is trespassing and needs taking care of and you're the only one here as of now and the others are out of country so we need to send you to Kuoh, and deal with him before he kills one of the Maous sisters." She finished informing him as he put on his last article of clothing which was a vest with the symbol on the back saying Youkai Patrol.

A grin came to his face "Hello misplaced aggression ok send me then I could use a punching bag." He said as a golden teleportation circle appeared under him. "Patrick use any means to take care of him he is trespassing dead or alive is up to you good luck." The goddess said as Patrick saluted her with a grin as he was teleported out of the room. Amaterasu still looking at where Patrcik was "May your dead creator have mercy on your soul Kokabiel because Patrick will not."

Location: Kuoh Academy

Here we see a magical force field around a school with people inside it and outside. Outside the barrier is the younger sister of the only female maou Sona Sitri, and her peerage powering up the spell containing to other though the battle looks bleak as the others are barely able to land a hit on him.

She was about to tell them to keep it up the power to be interrupted by a flash of light in the form of a golden teleportation circle with a black spiky hair man to walk out. Looking at the stranger with suspicion as he was wearing a white tee shirt with a black unzipped vest wearing a pair of ripped jeans with a belt and gray sneakers with white rims under them.

As he got closer to the barrier he saw people on the inside fighting and outside who seem to be supporting the magic to power to the barrier. Looking up and addressing them "Hey if you want to go home to night let me in I'm on a mission from the Shintos to get rid of a pigeon that needs its wing clipped." He said as Sona was looking at him and the rest of her peerage looked to see who got close to them without them knowing. "Why should I do that even if you were sent from the Shintos how do we know it's not a drop so you can help Kokabiel." Sona asked as she saw him take a deep breath before speaking "If I was I would of killed you all when you weren't looking and fighting the Leviathan is not on my list of things to do in the future so open up so I can go about my job lady." He said in an annoyed tone earning a few angry looks from the others, and a eye twitch from Sona. "Fine everyone open a hole and let him though." She ordered as an opening appeared to let him walk in.

Inside the barrier Rias, and her peerage and church agents were about out of hope fighting a leader of the fallen angels that wanted to start another war. "Is this all the sister of Lucifer, and the Red Dragon Emperor has to offer I'm disappointed well say your goodbyes the start of a new war is at HAND." Kokabiel yelled the last part as he pulled back his right arm and charged a big light spear then threw it at the group on the ground. Closing her eyes she waited with her peerage for pain to come only for them to hear a large explosion and wind pick up as the light spear was destroyed by a beam of red energy.

Kokabiel seeing this got angry"What, who did that!" He yelled only to dodge multiple small beams of energy coming at him. "Over here you pigeon." A voice got all their attention as they turned to see a young man casually holding up his arm and hand with his fingers making a gun gesture with his right index finger and thumb. "I got orders from on high to clip your wings for trespassing in Shinto territory. So how about you come with me or be shot, up to you." Patrick said as he laid his hand on his hip ready to shoot again if need be.

"The Shintos now that is interesting now I can include another pantheon in this war and finally show that the Fallen are the superior race, come then let your death herald a new war!" Kokabiel said with glee and smiling showing his pointed teeth as Patrick got a grin of his own.

The start of a battle was about to begin.

 **Well I hope you liked this it's about the Shintos taking back their land and Youkai play a role in this well have a nice time day or night it's past midnight here so im going to bed. Night leave a like review tell me what you think and follow see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all just made a new fic and continuing this one all I can say is I'm not good with fights but I'll try so the fight is on.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

In the background with the two getting ready to face off Rias and her peerage had regrouped. "What are the Shintos doing here I thought Sona, and I were the ones in charge of here." Rias said to herself not understanding why a person from the Shintos had shown up and got through the barrier.

As if hearing her words Patrick said out loud "The devils only rented the land not owned don't know who told you that bull shit but some serious mangament needs to be done so I would leave with your group red and help support the barrier cause me and him are about to go wild." Patrick said as a red aura started to surround him as did a yellow with Kokabiel.

Rias wanted to argue but Kiba took her arm and pulled her with him as he and the others ran toward where Sona and the others were supporting the barrier "Sorry Rias but we have to go now." Kiba said as he pulled her up to carry her in bridle carry much to Isseis jealousy.

As they were leaving the power started to pick up from where Patrick was the rubble on the ground stated to float off the ground only for there to be fissures in the ground as Kokabiel had dived right at Patrick with a light sword which was caught by Patrick holding it with both hands surrounded by his chakra which he proceeded to snap it in half surprising Kokabiel and catching him off guard and rushing forward sending a knee into his stomach sending him up wards and bringing both fist down on top of his head into the crater.

He was about to another attack only to jump back in time to dodge the ten wings that almost cut him up as he came to a stop on the edge of the crater keeping an eye on the fallen. "Come on your suppose to be a fallen leader is that all you got, I was looking to a fight not a beat down." Patrick mocked as Kokabiel got up glaring at Patrick.

"I misjudged you, but you won't leave here ALIVE!" he shouted as he charged at Patrick sending punches and kicks at him only to get the parried or dodged adding to Kokabiels frustration and anger. Seeing an opening Patrick caught his left fist with his open left hand and brought him in and sending a wide eyed Kokabiel a mean right hook and blowing him away a few yards.

Landing on his feet Kokabiel took flight with a swish of his wings and started to charge his energy to form many light spears and sending them at Patrick who brought up his fist with a red energy ball and punching it and scattering it into little balls of energy colliding with the light spears.

When they collided the resulting explosion caused smoke to cover the area and Kokabiel took advantage of it and attacked Patrick from behind with his wings impaling him from his arms and legs to his torso. Patrick yelled out in pain as Kokabiel proceeded to throw him off with force impacting the ground and making a grater. Laughing Kokabiel said "I made sure to miss your organs I'm going to make you suffer for laying a hand on me you filth." He said with anger in his voice.

Patrick struggled to get up which he did but bleeding from his legs and arms. "You think this will keep me down you got another thing coming, but seeing as I let my guard down kinda of deserve it." He replied as he started surrounding his body in red chakra and his wounds stated to sear shut with smoke coming out of them. Seeing his wounds close Patrick looked up at Kokabiel "I'm ending this now prepare yourself." Patrick said as his aura surrounded him and his power started to rise.

His arms from what Kokabiel could see had started to form tattoos on them and seem to be going up his arms and could only guess that more are underneath his cloths. The power output had blown Patrick's shirt apart and on his chest looked to be tribal markings. Looking at him Kokabiel noticed his eyes had turned red as well. But the power he was putting out was double to triple from what it was before.

Looking up at him Patrick made a fist and punched in the direction where Kokabiel was who dodged only thanks to his years of training and battle. When he looked back Patrick had disappeared he was looking around only to feel pain as Patrick was behind him and sent a fierce chakra charged kick to his back sending Kokabiel crashing to the ground.

Not letting up Patrick landed on top of Kokabiel and stated punching him in the face repeatedly and stopped when like last time the wings came again except this time Patrick had caught two his hands and the others were blocked by his chakra surrounding his body.

Patrick stomped down on him and started to tug hard on the wings and ripped them off with Kokabiel screaming in pain. "Can't impale shit now can you time for a clipping you fallen bastard." Patrick said as he threw away the set he ripped off and proceeded to take three more sets off. Lifting his foot off of his chest Patrick pulled Kokabiel by his shirt and put his right finger to his torso "Heres your prize for making me take this form." He said has he started firing red chakra beams into Kokabiel point blank with him screaming out in pain only to slump in Patrick's hold.

Patrick proceed to lift Kokabiels body over his left shoulder and releasing his transformation and his markings disappearing and eyes back to their normal color. Letting out a breath he turned around to see Rias and her peerage behind her come towards him. Walking up to him cautiously Rias asked him "Thanks for getting rid of him but who are you." Patrick looked at her and was about to respond but was interrupted as the barrier was destroyed by a glowing blue light from the sky.

Looking up everyone saw a white armored person with wings that looked like crystal. "Hand over Kokabiel Azazel needs him alive." The armored stranger said as the wings on his back started to glow slightly.

Seeing this Patrick stated to laugh madly "I come here find a fallen leader fighting and trying to start a new war two of the Maous sisters and now I get to see both dragon emperors wow what a day. Here's the thing asshole Kokabiel was trespassing and seeing as Azazel sent you tell him to come to Kyoto and talk to Yasaka and set up an appointment with Amaterasu then we'll talk see ya fucker Patrick said giving the armored stranger a one finger salute and disappearing in a golden teleportation circle leaving pissed stranger and a wondering Rias.

 **Location Heavenly Plains**

Amaterasu was getting ready to leave her office only to get surprised when a teleportation circle appeared in front of her desk. Out of the circle came Patrick with Kokabiel over his shoulder and shirtless. "Mission complete and I'm going home now talk to you tomorrow bye." Patrick quickly said as he dropped Kokabiel on the desk causeing him to groan in pain. With that he teleported home to sleep.

 **Well that's done now and boy do I suck at fight scenes lol well hope you like it and tell me what youkai Patrick you thing he is and find out next time review fav and follow bye.**


	3. Note

Hey all you favorite hell spawn here. The reason I'm writing this now is to say that I'm sorry for never updating somethings. Truthfully I don't know if I can continue to give my two stories what they need. This is just a note that will be taken down within a day or two to let you all know that I might take down Youkai Patrol and A new sorcerer in Town.


End file.
